Future Past
by BriaMVale
Summary: They left. I see it time and time again, every night in my dreams. Sometimes I think it's just a nightmare, but then I remember. Nobody wants me. Not Edward, not Alice, not Esme. Not even my own father. I guess there's just one thing left to do. Time to run away. Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight, X-Men, or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

**Bella POV**

"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

"Bella!" Charlie yells, bursting through the door, waking me up.

"W-wh-what?"

"You were yelling again."

"Oh." 3 months ago, my vampire boyfriend, Edward, left me. I fell into a deep depression, but my friend Jake pulled me out of it. Then he said we couldn't hang out anymore. I've figured out he was a werewolf, after he saved me from Laurent, but he still told me to get lost. I miss him, and Edward, but I hate him. I want him to hold me, but I want to light him on fire. I just want to know why. Why he left me.

"Bells- I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I'm the chief of police- I can't keep coming into work half asleep. I'm spending you to live with your mother." He keeps talking but I tune him out. No… no… I can't go back. No! I won't go back!

"Okay Dad," I say, slumping. "I'll pack while you're at work today."

"Really? Thanks- I love you Bella."

"You too," I respond, unable to say it back. I thought he cared. Guess I was wrong.

"I'm gonna go now. See you tonight?"

"Yes." No. Time to run away. I hear the door slam shut in the distance and I start packing. I throw two weeks worth of clothes, some books, my journal, and other assorted knick- knacks in my suitcase and put food in my backpack. I take one last look around the room, and then walk out. I throw my bags in my truck, and start the drive to the Cullen's. My truck is crappy- another way to see that Charlie never loved me. I need to pick up one of their cars- they're so rich they probably left so many of them behind.

I pull up to the front of their house and let myself in. Of course they didn't lock the door. Stupid vampires are cocky about everything.

I go into the garage and see the cars they left behind. Edward's Volvo is there, and I decide to take that. I know that the car probably doesn't mean a lot to him, but even hurting him in a small way makes it worth the pain of sitting in it. I put my stuff on the passenger seat, rev up the engine and go. I drive and drive and drive, until I reach Westchester, NY. I don't know how I got here so fast, because I feel like I just started driving. Oh well.

I make my way towards the train station, because I can't stand to be in Edward's precious Volvo any longer.

I purchase a ticket, not sure where I'm going. I get on the train, sitting behind a girl who looks about my age. Wondering if she's running away too, I'm about to approach her when an older man takes the seat next to her. Oh well. I stare out the window, bored until the train starts shaking. I look up to see a man with a metal helmet enter the train. The man gets up to fight him, but I focus on the girl. I don't know why, but I just feel… drawn to them, but the girl more so. Almost as if they're a part of me.

Suddenly, she's crying. I can't stand to see her upset. I look up and see the man being thrown around, with what looks like metal claws between his fingers.

"NO!" I yell as I stand. I grab onto both the girl's and the man's hand, and suddenly we're in my meadow.

W-wh-what? How am I in the meadow? No no no no. It's too painful to be here. Focus on them. That should help.

"Are you okay?" They stare at me, until the girl finally speaks.

"What was that? H-how could you touch me?"

"What do you mean, how can I touch you? I reach out, and grasped your hand." I say, taking her hand to demonstrate.

"Remarkable," the man says, finally deciding to speak up.

"What's remarkable."

"Rogue here- her mutation is to absorb the power of anyone who touches her. Even I, an immortal being, cannot touch her without nearly dying." Rogue. What a fitting name for someone so- wildly untamable. Wait what? Did I just think that? You know what- I'll focus on that later.

"Mutations? What do you mean?" The girl I now know as Rogue speaks.

"Well, of course you must know about mutants. I mean you are one yourself."

"Huh?"

"Well, neither Rogue or I can teleport, so that means it must've been you." Geez. I can't handle this. I have powers? I'm a freak? My hand finds purchase on the tree behind me and I slowly sink to the ground. I'm… different. Maybe Edward will want me now! Wait- I don't want Edward back! He dumped me in the middle of the fucking woods! Alone! With no way back home!

"Damn Wolverine. Did you have to be so blunt?" I hear Rogue say as I mull over my thoughts.

"Wait… did you say Wolverine?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. "Why?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell. "THE LAST TIME I WAS NEAR A WEREWOLF I NEARLY DIED!" I backed away, not caring that I just exposed the pack.

"WAIT WHAT? WEREWOLVES? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

"NO BUT MY VAMPIRE EX MIGHT SAY SO!" They both gasp as I continue to back away.

"Listen… whatever your name is. I don't know what the werewolves you've met are like, but I swear I'm different. I'm Wolverine. That's my name. I don't turn into a wolf or anything, I've got retractable metal claws and healing powers."

"So-sss-o you're not a wolf?"

"No, and if it makes you feel better you can call me Logan." Rogue looks at him with disbelief.

"You're letting her call you Logan? Only Jean and I can do that."

"Look at her Rogue. She looks like you did. She's gonna be important to me. And you. And if it makes her feel better, she can call me Logan."

"Geez. Way to sound all grown up and stuff. Hey," Rogue says, looking back at me, her tone softening. "You know our names, well actually mine's Marie- don't call me that- but what's yours?" Hmmm… that's a good question. I can't got around being called Bella anymore, it would hurt too much. And not Isa, because that's just the other half of my name.

"Hey," she says, "if you're uncomfortable you should think about it. You only get one shot to start over. Believe me- I know." I think for a moment, and then decide.

"My name is-"


	2. Chapter 2: Reinvention

**Bella POV**

"- to be determined. Maybe you could help me. My full name is Isabella, but don't call me Bella. Too many strings attached." Rogue nods her head, showing her understanding.

"I completely get that." She came closer to me, pulling me close and resting her head on my shoulder. "Marie was the name that my family and my ex called me, and then I almost killed him with a kiss. I couldn't deal being called that name on daily basis. It was just a reminder of everything, everyone I lost."

I nodded my head in understanding. A girl with a past. I most definitely can understand that.

"Alright then. Enough with this mushy crap. Since we don't quite know how that power of yours works yet, do you think you can bring us back to the train station? We'll take you to the school from there."

"What school? What do you mean?"

"We go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Well more of, I do. Logan teaches."

"I guess that's okay… I was running away anyways and this would be a safe place for me. But can we make a stop first? I don't want to be weak, unstable, depressed Bella Swan anymore."

"You know what this calls for? A makeover. As much as I hate them, and Logan even more, I can feel the pull to you too. And if you need a makeover to feel okay, we'll give it to you. Before we go to school, so that they only see you one way. Do you have money?"

"No… but I know where we can get some." I grab both of their hands and teleport to the Cullen's house, Carlisle's office to be specific. I pull the picture of the Volturi to the left and see that they left their stash of money behind. Perfect. I grab the money and start shoveling it into my bags. Stupid vampires wouldn't miss it anyways. They probably could never think anyone could steal from their 'high and mighty' selves anyways.

"Where are we? It's unethical and illegal to take other people's money, you know," Rogue said.

"Well, we are in my vamp ex's house and they always said that seeing as I was 'a part of the family' I could take anything I needed. Now, while I never took any before, this new me doesn't give two shits about them and wants to do anything I can to spite them. So I really don't see a problem with it, do you?"

"I guess not, but one of these days you're going to have to tell me the whole story."

"Of course, but after the makeover." I grab $1,000,000 dollars and then teleport us to the mall in Seattle. I head towards the hair place first, seeing as my plain brown hair is limp and dying. I get my hair dyed a natural looking red, cut in a way that it is bouncy and flows behind me as I walk. It reaches the middle of my back. It looks amazing. So much more like me than that old rat's nest. Rouge was right. I needed this. Then, we head to a clothing store. I want to completely reinvent myself, so I go for bomber jackets, leather jackets, dark crop tops, band tees, high-waisted jeans and jean shorts, skater skirts, patterned stockings, and combat boots. I want to give off an aura that makes people avoid messing with me. I've been played more than enough to last a lifetime.

"Rogue, what do you think? Is this good?"

"Yes… it's perfect. But the new you needs one last thing."

"Which is?"

"A new name."

"Hmmmm... any ideas?"

"Well, what's your middle name?"

"Coincidentally it's Marie, and there is no way in heaven or hell I will ever be okay being called that, no offence." She cracks a smile.

"None taken." We smile at each other, lost in our own world until Logan finally speaks up.

"Well, your new names needs to be as badass as the new you is. How about… Scout?"

"As much as I love _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , I don't think that's a good fit."

"Okay," Rogue says. "What about Ember?"

"No, because I can't set things on fire, as awesome as that could be, and I don't want my new name to be too misleading."

"I get that," Rogue says. "What about Azalea? It's the name of a flower, but still sounds fierce." Logan pales.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah… don't ask."

"Okay… I actually really like that. It feels like that was always meant to be my name. From now on, I'll be Azalea."


	3. Chapter 3: Reintroduction

**A/N: From here on out all of Bella's POV will say Azalea**

 **Azalea POV**

"Okay. I'll teleport us to the train station now. I have the car that my ex, Edward, left behind there. Can one of you use it to drive us to the school?"

"I'll drive," Logan said. "Rogue never learned, and you don't know where it is."

"Okay then," I said. I teleport us right next to the car and we all climb in. Rogue and I both sit in back, so she can tell me more about the school. As we talk, I can see Logan's eyes continually shift to me until I get fed up.

"Is there something on my face? Because if not, I'd really like to know why you keep staring at me."

"I'll tell you at the school, after you've met with Dr. Grey. Is that okay?"

"Fine, I suppose. But I'm holding you to that." As this conversation is taking place, we pull up to the school and get out. A tall woman with long red hair runs out of the building.

"LOGAN!" she flings herself into his arms and they hold onto each other, tight. I look away, because this display just makes me miss Edward. Scratch that. I miss the feeling of being wanted, like you were their other half. Edward always told me that I was his mate, so I guess he lied. Mates can't bear to be away from each other. Someday, I hope to find my own mate.

"Azalea!" Rogue calls. "Come over here and meet Dr. Grey." Dr. Grey's face pales.

"A-Az-Azalea?! It-it can't be! You died!" she turns into Logan's arms, sobbing. Things start to fly throughout the air. Rogue and I keep ducking, but her and Logan are in the eye of the storm.

"Jean, listen to me. I thought she was dead too. But we need to do a DNA test to be sure. No need to freak out. As a matter of fact, this was a name she just picked for herself, she was raised with a different name. Calm down." She looks up, and the tornado starts to die down.

"Are you sure?" Logan nods and she turns to me, all the objects in the sky dropping in the process. "I'm sorry for losing control like that. It's just… your name reminds me of Logan and I's daughter." Rogue gasps.

"You have a daughter?!"  
"Had a daughter," Logan corrects, holding Jean close. "On her second birthday, Magneto attacked and Azalea was killed in the process."

"I-I'm so sorry," I manage to say.

"Don't be," Jean says, straightening out her lab coat. "Let's just get you tested now, okay?" She turns around and walks back into the building, the three of us trailing behind her. Logan comes up next to me.

"I'm sorry about that… it's just that Jean can barely go a day without grieving and then-"

"It's okay. I get it. I'm used to the feeling of loss." I walk away from Logan to avoid telling him why. I'm not ready yet.

We get into the lab and she draws a sample of my blood. Her assistant has some sort of mutation that gives him the results immediately.

"Jean? Logan? I think you should sit down," her assistant says. They do as he says, gripping each other's hands tightly.

"Azalea? This might come as a shock to you, but your DNA indicates several things. First of all, it indicates that you are one of the few with a soulmate." I can feel my heartbeat pick up. I always wanted this, which is why I settled with Edward. "Rogue, this might come as a shock to you, but you're Azalea's soulmate. That's why she was able to touch you. She's got a piece of your DNA inside of hers." He keeps on going on and on about how remarkable this is, but I tune him out. Rogue is my soulmate? But I don't like girls, do I? I mean, I have been feeling drawn to her and I was crestfallen when she cried, but does that mean she's my soulmate? After Edward, can I trust someone again so soon? I tune back in as I hear him address Logan and Jean. "Logan? Jean? I know you were devastated when Magneto killed your daughter. We all were. But it appears that she didn't die-" they both freeze -"and that this young woman in front of you is your daughter." Jean rushes to stand up and flings herself at me. Logan just sits there is shock.

"My little girl. My little Aza. You're alive. I've missed so much! I missed you growing up and your life! I'm going to kill Magneto!" Jean says. I decide to speak up.

"Jean? I mean mom? I don't remember you, but I can already assure you that I accept you as my mother. The mom I grew up with, Renee, was even more of a child than I was. By the time I was 6, I was paying the bills and holding her hair back as she threw up whatever drinks she had the night before. And Logan, dad," I say, looking over to him, "you are already my father. In the past 24 hours that I've known you you've been a better father to me than Charlie was. You put my need to reinvent myself before your hatred of shopping, and you cared enough to speak me through my panic attacks rather than sending me away. So even if you're scared, just know that you're already doing a great job. And Rogue," I finally say, turning and walking towards her, after I pried Jean, I mean mom, off me of course. "My ex boyfriend, Edward, was a vampire. Vampires have mates." I could see her freeze with the idea that she was going to be rejected. I decided to save the speech and rush ahead as to put her fears at ease. "While he told me his was his, I already feel more comfortable with you than I ever did with him." I can see her visibly relax, making me relax too. "However, what he did- no I'm not going to talk about it dad- made me really depressed and I'm still not completely over it. So all I'm asking is if we can take this slow and see where it takes us?" She nods mutely, throwing herself into my arms crying.

"Shhh," I whisper, gently stroking her hair. "I'm here and you're not going to be able to get rid of me. None of you are."


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Azalea POV**

6 months have passed since I've arrived at the school, and I've never been happier. After finding out the results of my DNA test, they took me to meet with Professor X.

He told me that while my primary power is teleportation, I also have a physical and mental shield, so that I don't combust when I teleport. The reason that I was able to take dad and Rogue with me so easily, and later mom, is because I have pieces of their DNA in me, making my shield automatically expand to protect them when they're in danger.

Learning to take other people with me took some work, but now I can take up to 5 people with me with ease. They just have to have a firm grip on my hand/wrist/arm. I can take Mom and Dad as long as they are somehow touching me. With Rogue, as long as I can see all of her I can take her with me (if I only see her head that's all I take- thankfully Professor X stopped me before I killed my girlfriend).

Rogue and I are now dating. Mom and Dad really don't have too much of an issue with it, seeing as they know how soulmates work (they're soulmates as well). The whole Scott issue was blown way out of proportion.

The only issue arose when we wanted to room together. They were adamant that we weren't allowed to, until we pulled the 'what if Rogue's roommate accidentally touches her' card, seeing as she can't harm me. They finally relented, provided that our room is right next to theirs (I have a feeling they would've made me stay next to them anyways).

My mom was so upset to have missed most of my life that she made us all do family bonding activities, both with Rogue and without (at first I refused to leave her side). As a result, mom, dad and I are all really close and I even sat down and told mom, dad, Rogue, and Professor X my story. They all feel for me (actually dad and Rogue are furious), and Professor X is confused. Apparently he knows Carlisle, and is appalled by his behavior. I hope Professor X refuses to associate with the likes of _them_ in the future.

Anyways, my parents, Rogue and I are all on our way to see Professor X. He said he has some people he want us to meet. We arrive at the Professor's study, still in our X-Men gear. We came from the training room, knowing better than to ignore the Professor's summons. It gets really bad when that happens. Let's just say that neither Bobby nor Kitty will ever look at a fruitcake the same way again.

I gently knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hear Professor X respond. We enter, looking straight ahead. We don't want to seem rude if these new people have hideous mutations. It's better if we give him time to warn us. We've learned that one the hard way.

"Azalea, Rogue, Jean, Wolverine. Glad to see you could make it. Some old friends of mine are going to be staying here for the next few months, to help us in the battle against Magneto. I was wondering if I could trust you to keep an eye on them for the next week, make sure they are acclimating correctly."

"Of course Professor," we respond in union. Definitely well trained.

"Glad to hear it. Now, these friends of mine have some needs. We will be needing to get them some animals so they can drink their blood." Animal blood drinkers… no it can't be. Professor X wouldn't do that… would he? "It is safe to turn. These are the Cullens."

At those words, I go stock-still from shock. Rogue steps in front of me, helping to block me from having to see them, gently stroking my arms to help calm me. Dad's claws elongate and he starts to growl. Mom starts to cause a mini tornado.

"JEAN!" Professor X yells. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"You… are… telling…me… to… help… the… people… who… broke… my… baby... girl's… heart," she growled out, a trait she surely picked up from dad. The Cullens seemed confused. Well, it's not like they have any right to know what's going on in my life. Hearing her, I unfreeze.

"Mom!" I yell running towards her, enveloping her in a hug. "Don't. They're not worth it."

"Excuse me!" I hear a voice I hoped never to hear again behind me. It's just so annoying, whinny, and bratty. The voice clearly belongs to someone who has never been told no. "I happen to think we're worth a lot. We came all this way to save your sorry asses…" I turn around and grab Alice by the throat, lifting her in the air. Oh, did I mention that I've got dad's super strength?

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," I growled. Family trait. She goes pale.

"Bella?"

"Bella's dead," I growl, throwing her to the ground. "Rosalie. Jasper," I nod my recognition to them, in hopes that they realize they are exempt from what I'm about to say. "Professor, I'm sorry to say that you will not be getting help with these abominations. I'm going to spread word that they are up for grabs. I'm sure Pyro would just love to meet them…" I let my threat hang in the air before I turn, grab onto mom, dad and Rogue, and teleport out of there.


	5. Chapter 5: Regrouping

**Azalea POV**

I pace around my room, muttering awful vulgar things under my breath.

"That stupid, stupid, man! What the fucking hell was he thinking. After all those fucking sparkly vampires did to me?! He's lucky I didn't get Pyro to burn them then and there.

"What was that man thinking, asking the family that nearly killed my baby girl to come, to stay with us, and then to ask us to help them?! I ought to give him a piece of my mind. Maybe it's time to let the Phoenix out..." Mom said, throwing her hands in the air.

"No!" Dad yelled, rushing over to Mom and holding her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"That stupid, stupid man. I never thought I would say this but WHAT THE HELL WAS PROFESSOR X THINKING! That man used to have my respect, but never again. How are we supposed to trust him after this?! Some leader he is."

"Honey, calm down," I say, wrapping my arms around Rogue's waist. "Remember what we talked about if we ever ran into them? Rosalie and Jasper are forgiven, and we make sure the rest are in hell for as long as they are around." I take a deep breath and sigh, knowing that I'm going to have to tell everyone the full story now. "Time to rally the troops."

AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL

"...And that's why we need to make their lives a living hell. Don't forget to leave the bitchy blonde girl and the pained tall blonde male alone." I conclude, after telling everyone what we are going to do.

"Those fucktards are going to pay for what they've done," Pyro growls out. Unsurprisingly, many others echo that sentiment. In the months I've been here I've made many friends. It probably helps that I got Mom to chill out a bit.

"How should we start?" Kitty asked.

"Let's tear off their limbs and burn them! Especially Fuckwards dick..."

"Pryo! That's a bit too extreme... even understanding the situation Professor X would be furious..."

"You're too much of a good girl, Kitty-Kat."

"Well," mom says, "whenever we have visitors, Professor X usually assigns a guide to help them around the first few days. Kitty, can you be the guide for Rosalie and Jasper?"

"You can count on me."

"Great. Everyone else, refuse to help the others. Send them in the wrong direction. And don't be afraid to use a little intimidation. In fact, I would love if you did."

"Of course," Bobby says. "You're one of us, and they will rue the day that they crossed you."

"Awwww. Group hug!" Kitty yelled. Rogue quickly backed away.

"Kitty… I don't think that's a good idea." Kitty's face drops and she looks remorseful.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. As long as I have Azalea by my side it doesn't bug me that much."

"Awwww!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay everyone, here's what we are going to do…"

AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL

"... and this is where we sleep," Kitty said, concluding Jasper and Rosalie's tour.

"Not that I'm not appreciative, but why are you being nice to us but not the rest of our family?" Rosalie asked. I sighed, and stepped out of the shadows. Kitty looked to me, her wide eyes pleading for help.

"I believe that is something I should answer."

"Bella-"

"It's Azalea. And before you say anything, I do forgive you for what happened on my birthday."

"You do?"

"Of course. It's not your fault that you were feeling your own blood lust and then on top of that the blood lust of 6 other vampires."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way..."

"Well that explains why you forgave Jasper. But why did you forgive me?"

"Rosalie, I forgave you because you never lied to me. You made your hatred for me quite clear and told me that you'd leave me behind the first chance you got. So, how could I be mad at you if I'm not all that mad at Jessica who did just about the same thing?"

"I never hated you, B-Azalea. Did Edward ever tell you about the night I was changed?"

"No. He always said that it was your story to tell." Rosalie sighed.

"I should have guessed as much. I suppose I have to tell you now." She was silent.

"Umm..."

"Give me a second. This is painful to talk about."

AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL~AR~JL

 **A/N: Hi! I'm so happy that you all like my story so much. The problem is, this is all of the story I have written so far. I'm going to try and sit down and write at least the next five chapters this weekend, but I have no clue what my homework load is going to look like. So, the updates are probably going to come less frequently for the foreseeable future. I'm sorry, please bear with me? Also, it would be really helpful if one of you wanted to Beta my story (since I'm new to the writing side of this site I would need a bit of help figuring out how that would work though). Thanks for reading my story and I will have a new chapter posted as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6: Retelling

**Azalea POV**

"... and they left me there, bleeding in the street, as good as dead. And that's how Carlisle found me, bleeding out in the middle of the street."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I had no clue… if I did I would never have-"

"I know. That's why I acted the way I did. I wanted you to have your choices. You still have your whole life in front of you. You could have kids! You can grow old. You can fall in love, for real."

"Whelp, I've already crossed that last one of my bucket list." She stares at me, exasperated.

"B- Azalea, weren't you listening? Edward isn't your soul mate." I snort and roll my eyes.

"Please. As if I could ever love that Fucktard."

"Then what did you mean?" I pull Rogue next to me.

"Rose, this is my soul mate, Rogue. Baby, this is the vamp I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you," Jasper said, extending his hand forward. Ever the Southern Gentleman.

"I would… but I don't know how I might affect a Cold One." At Jasper's confused look I elaborated.

"Rogue here's power is to absorb the energy of anyone she touches. She starts hearing his/her/their thoughts and gaining his/her/their mutations."

"The worst part is I end up killing them," Rogue mutters.

"Hey," I say, pulling up her head so she looks me in the eye. "You know it's not your fault. You are perfect. Besides," my voice drops down into a low purr, "I like having you all to myself." Rogue's pupils dilate, making her eyes nearly completely black. She puts her hand on the small of my back and pulls me into her, our eyes meeting. I let out a low purr as she starts to growl. Alas, if only we were alone… I open my mouth to excuse us but Rose's words make their way out first. Drat.

"B-Azalea. How is it that you can touch Rogue?"

"Well, since we are soulmates, part of my DNA is ingrained in her DNA just as hers is ingrained in mine. That's why she can touch me and I can teleport her without having concentrate upon my shield," I say. Jasper piped up.

"I assume that those gloves are to keep others safe if they accidently brush against you." Rogue nodded and Jasper continued. "Then why refuse my hand?"

"I've never tested my power on another humanoid species. I know that it affects animals, so I bet it would harm you too. But you are so strong that I believe the slightest of movements might rip my gloves and hurt you. I'd rather not have an incident."

"Ah. I get it now." Edward and Alice come up behind Rose and Jasper. Fuck. What do they want? Didn't they get the message that we all hate them?

"Bella! There you are! I have absolutely no clue what has gotten into you, but I am appalled! You will start acting like yourself again and come back to me or else."

"And you'll start letting me dress you again. What the hell are you wearing and why?"

"Okay. I'm only going to say this once and you better be listening. I am NOT Bella. My name is Azalea. My parents are Logan and Jean. My soulmate is Rogue over here," I say as she wraps her arms around me from behind, "and I want nothing to do with you and your fucked up family- sorry Rose and Jazz. And Alice," she perks up at hearing her name, "I am not a doll. I can dress myself, and I will. In whatever clothes I want to. You have no say in my life. Now scram. I could call Pyro… but I'd rather take care of you myself." Claws emerge from my fingers to accentuate the point. Huh. That's a new one. Guess I inherited more from dad than I thought.

"Bella, love. Surely you can't believe that. I don't know what these people did to you, but you belong with me. After all, we are mates." He looks so smug with himself that I can't help but laugh.

"Fuckward, Rogue is my mate. We had our DNA tested and everything."

"No. You are mine," he growls out, charging at me. Rogue removes her glove and steps in front of me. Her hand closes around his throat.

"You will NOT come near MY soulmate again, do you hear me? I am stronger than you, smarter than you, and better than you. You are nothing. I don't know why Professor X thought it was a good idea to have you here, but I swear upon my past life that I will make sure your time here is living hell if you come near us again. Do you understand." No response. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Rogue, baby? The light is draining from his eyes, I think your mutation is working but just slower than it normally would. You need to let him go if you want a response. As much as I would love to see this bastard die, if Professor X brought him here it's probably for a reason." Rogue reculently removed her hand. Edward lays there for a moment, gets up and runs away, with Alice chasing after him.

"Baby. Room. Now."

"I did do good, didn't I?" She blows on her fingers, flips her palm around, stares at her hand, slides her glove back on and then wraps her arm around me. As we walk towards our room I call out behind us.

"Nobody better bother us or expect to see us for the rest of the night!"

 **A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, especially because I hate when authors do that. I have finals this Friday-Tuesday, and then I leave the next Saturday to a place without wifi for weeks. I'll try to post at least 2 new chapters before I go, but no promises. If anyone wants to help me out and take the outline I have for the story and update while I'm gone, be sure to let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
